Sesame Street
Sesame Street is a groundbreaking, Emmy Award-winning children's educational television series airing on PBS. Known primarily for its cast of Muppet characters, the series debuted on November 10, 1969, and uses a mix of education and entertainment to teach children basic concepts about numbers, letters, life lessons and much more. The series, produced by Sesame Workshop (previously the Children's Television Workshop), has gained popularity by both young and older audiences since its debut. On Family Guy, many of the elements of Sesame Street, especially those that made it appeal to children, are lampooned in its cutaway gags. The show's Muppet characters are given gritty, often adult and less-than-admirable characteristics. Several of Sesame Street's segments have figured into episodes, usually as jokes. Cookie Monster entered rehab in "Model Misbehavior" due to his cookie addiction. After being injected several times, he was soon released. He went back on his cookie binge, being caught by Lois Griffin free-basing in a women's restroom. He played the Hoth Wampa in Something, Something, Something, Dark Side. Big Bird first appeared in "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Bucks", attracted by Meg Griffin's bird calls. His legs were considered for transplant in "Believe It or Not, Joe's Walking on Air". He returned in "Brian's Play" as a meth addict to one of Beaker's inventions. The Baker films segment was parodied in "I Am Peter, Hear Me Roar" and "Petarded". Large Bird, Moody Green Garbage Creature, Bernie, and Gert, parodies of Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Bert, and Ernie, are characters created for the American adaptation of Jolly Farm Revue, which began production in "Go, Stewie, Go!". Bert and Ernie star in Homicide: Life on Sesame Street, which crosses this program with the crime drama Homicide: Life on the Street. Their bedroom is replicated and occupied by Rob Lowe and Adam West in "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven". The lamp in the bedroom contains the Family Guy universe. The Count appears in an episode during "Family Guy Viewer Mail" segment "SuperGriffins", and Peter Griffin asks Brian Griffin whether The Count has ever killed humans, and Brian informs him it's not the case. The Count also almost had sex with Meg in "Partial Terms of Endearment". Grover was nominated for an Academy Award in "April in Quahog" and "called" Stewie Griffin on his play phone in "Model Misbehavior". Stewie asks Brian if Elmo and Santa Claus are alike in terms of existence in "Road to the North Pole". In "Be Careful What You Fish For", Billy Finn compares Peter's penis to 'Mr Snufalufagus' a character from Sesame Street that many of that show's characters believed didn't really exist. Stewie goes back in time to 1960's Quahog and tells a baby Lois about how Sesame Street will come along soon and become a huge success in "Valentine's Day in Quahog". In "A Lot Going On Upstairs", Stewie uses the power of his dreams to transform himself into Elmo, noting that he speaks bad English on an educational show. Peter confuses Bradley Cooper for "Bradley Hooper" in "Nanny Goats", which Lois points out as actually being Mr. Hooper from Sesame Street. Peter's mantra of "loaf of bread, container of milk, stick of butter" in "Dog Bites Bear" is based on a Sesame Street segment called "I Can Remember".http://www.hulu.com/watch/38862/sesame-street-i-can-remember In "The Woof of Wall Street", Cookie Monster, Elmo and Herry Monster take offense at Brian being called a monster for investing in a company that makes protein shakes from dogs. When Elmo points out that some monsters are nice, Brian retorts with his voice actor's sexual abuse accusation, which Elmo responds by noting that the accuser recanted the charge. When Stewie notes that a second case expired due to the statute of limitations, Elmo refuses to comment. After an uncomfortable pause, Cookie monster shouts "cookie!" which elicits joy from Brian and Stewie. Category:Television Shows